Kill la Bleach
by starlightwraith
Summary: At Las Noches Academy, the student council president, Byakuya Kuchiki hands out uniforms to the top students, granting them superhuman abilities. He rules with an iron fist. But trouble ensures when transfer student, Rukia arrives with a white sword that can cut through these uniforms. She wants to know who killed her sister Hisana, and this school is the only lead in her search
1. Chapter 1

**So after learning that Grimmjow and Senketsu share a voice actor in the english dub, I decided to not do a Kill la Kill Parody of Bleach would be a crime!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Kill la Kill. Both anime's and mangas belong to their respective owners.**

 _Parallel list_

 _Rukia-Ryuko_

 _Byakuya-Satsuki_

 _Grimmjow-Senketsu_

 _Nnoitra-Gamagori_

 _Aaroniero-Sanageyama_

 _Cirucci-Jakuzure_

 _Szayelaporro-Inamuta_

 _Ggio-Fukuroda_

 _Loly-Hakodatte_

 _Renji-Tsumugu_

 _Urahara-Aikurou_

 _Aizen-Ragyo_

 _Tosen-Rei_

 _Gin-Nui_

 _Nel-Mako_

 _Rudbonn-Iori_

 _Pesche and Dondochakka-Mankanshoku Family_

As Rukia walked towards her new school, Las Noches High she felt her body go rigid with steely determination. She had come here for answers and she was getting them. If this place truly held the key to the incidents that had befallen her, she wouldn't rest until she was satisfied.

A cold draft rustled through her body and she shivered, pulling her jacket closer around her. The weather of Hueco Mundo really was chilly! Her clothing choice had been a good idea.

Suddenly, a mysterious assailant launched himself onto her body, pummeling her three feet backwards.

"GAH!" She squawked as she flailed her arms, fruitlessly trying to smack her assailant. Eventually, her left palm made contact with what she could only describe as a boulder.

"OWCHIES!" Cried a deep voice as it recoiled backwards.

Rukia looked up and finally got a good look at her attacker.

It was the strangest person she had ever seen. He was freakishly rotund and he was wearing a downy yellow jumpsuit. But what was the most bizarre thing about him was that he was wearing a massive white mask with red markings on it. It made her think of a hard boiled egg.

"BOOHOOHOO!" Shouted the wierdo, a torrent of water gushing out of his eyes.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT WHEN IT REALLY REALLY HURT!"

"I DON'T KNOW. IT MIGHT HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE FACT THAT YOU JUMPED OUT OF NOWHERE AND GLOMPED ME!" Retorted Rukia hysterically.

"ALL I WANTED WAS TO TAKE YOUR WALLET!"

"WELL FORGIVE ME FOR FIGHTING BACK!" Screeched Rukia hysterically.

"NOW GET THE HECK OFF OF ME!"

"Oh he'll get off you soon enough" Said a nasal voice behind her.

"As soon as you hand us over your wallet"

Rukia tilted her head back to see a scrawny guy in a purple track suit and a termite's mask leering over her. She rolled her eyes. In a flash of light, both the wallet thieves were lying on their backsides, with Rukia towering over them. She grabbed her, slim parcel that had been displaced in the commotion and looked at the two goons.

"Are you really that desperate to pick a fight" She said to them.

Imagine her surprise when the two assailants started bawling again like a pair of babies!

"We're sorry! Forget about it!" Sobbed hard-boiled egg.

"Please allow us to leave in one piece" Whimpered Termite.

Rukia rolled her eyes. She didn't have time to be occupied with these two dipheads.

"Just don't let it happen again, ok?" She sighed as she turned around.

"Don't worry. You can count on our life's blood that it'll never happen again. And if it does, you're free _to take our lives_ as compensation" Replied termite, dramatically.

"Whatever"

Rukia was about to leave when what felt like the equivalent of a pile of bricks came crashing into her ribs, knocking her flat on her backside (again)

Groaning, she lifted her head to see a green-haired girl in a skull helmet and what she could only describe as a moldy burlap sack glaring at her.

"What did Nel's brothers do to you!" The pint-sized attacker demanded.

"Why was you picking on dems?"

Rukia groaned exasperatedly. How many people were in this freaking family? And how many of them were going to keep coming to each other's rescues? Her ribcage couldn't take much more pummeling

"They tried to steal my wallet." She grimaced, every word causing her agony (due to the little block of granite sitting on her chest)

"Now please get off of me"

The little girl hopped off of Rukia's back and peered at the two masked freaks, still sitting in a giant clump.

"Pesche! Dondochakka!" She scolded,

"What did Nel tell you about stealing"

"That it's not nice" They mumbled.

"EXACTLY! Only meanies steal things. And Nel knows Pesche and Dodochakka aren't meanies! So why-OH MY GOODNESS! THERE GOES NEL'S BUS AND IF NEL MISSES HER BUS AND IS LATE FOR SCHOOL, NEL WILL BE LATE!"

And just as quickly as she had come, she dashed off in the direction of a schoolbus, while her brothers raced behind her, cheering her on as she begged the driver to let her on.

Rukia gaped after the trio with her mouth lolling open. This was one crazy place.


	2. Sode no Shirayuki

"Attention class. Attention claass" drawled the sandy-haired homeroom teacher. He was wearing a stripey green coat and sweatpants, sandals, and a hat that covered his eyes completely.

"I'd like you all to give a big welcome to our new student. Her name is Rukia"

Rukia flimsily waved her hand. She hated crowds like this. And she hated being put before them even more.

"Hey" she muttered.

"Ok, now that we've got all the greetings out of the way, it's time to take a seat!" Said Mr. Hat and Sandals jovially.

"Feel free to pick a seat anywhere you-"

"SIT HERE SIT HERE! COME SIT NEXT TO NEL!" Cried a familiar voice.

Rukia felt her face go bright red as she saw a little green haired girl literally bouncing up and down in a desperate attempt to get her to notice her. Her grudge with her for assaulting her "bruddies was seemingly gone with the wind"

"Perfect suggestion, Nelliel!" Chirped Hat-and-Sandals.

"Go sit next to Nel. I assume you'll have no difficulty figuring out who I mean"

Rukia avoided the snickers of the other classmates as she quietly went and planted her butt down. The moment it made contact with her chair, Nel ceased to jump around like a monkey and fell fast asleep, complete with drooling.

* * *

During lunch, Rukia walked alongside a practically-bouncing-off-the-walls Nel. Literally, each step she took was a four-foot-high jump.

"Nel is so happy that Wukia is in her homewoom class with her!" Squeaked Nel

"Now Nel and Wukia will be best friends foreva! And eva! And _eva_!"

"Take it easy, kid" Said Rukia.

"I've known you for less than two hours!"

"That means that Nel and Wukia have to get down to doing all kinds of bonding-fwiendship stuff pwonto!" Said Nel carelessly.

"Anyways..." Continued Rukia.

"Can you tell me who the head honcho is at this school?"

"Oh that's easy for Nel to do! It's- OH NEL'S GOD! WUKIA NEEDS TO GET ONTO HER KNEES! AND THEN WUKIA HAS TO LOOK DOWNS!" Shrieked Nel urgently as she leaped onto Rukia's back with so much force that she forced her to the ground.

"Gugh! Gugh!" Scrunched Rukia as she swallowed a mouthful of dirt, involuntarily.

"Wha-what are you doing, Nel?"

"Wukia asked Nel who the head honcho at this school was! And it's Byakuya Kuchiki the stoodent body pwesident! He wuns evwything here! EVEWYTHING! AND HE'S COMING BY! WHICH MEANS THAT WE HAVE TO BOW!"

"Oh really?" Said Rukia, a grim smile appearing on her face.

Getting up so hard, that she sent Nel flying, she looked up. Her upright body was the only one amid a sea of kneeling students and teachers. There was only one other person who was standing on their feet. It was a boy who looked to be in his late teens. Definitely a senior. He had colorless eyes and long black hair that seemed to be decorated with what Rukia could only describe as miniature room dividers. Around his beck was a pale green scarf. Unlike all the other students who wore white clothing, he wore a black shihakusho and a white trenchcoat. His attire itself gave off a very pompous aura, but it was his eyes that confirmed this snobbish attitude. A condescending leer was basically _cascading_ out of each colorless iris and a sneer was streaked across his thin lip. He couldn't have said "None of you are worthy to be graced by my heavenly prescence" clearer if he had been wearing a sign around his neck. Rukia scoffed. He may have had the whole school under his "stuck-up-spell" but she sure as heck wasn't. Recklessly, she swiftly stormed up to him. If she wasn't hellset on her goal, she might have been tempted to laugh at the collective gasp that rose up from all the students like a cloud of dust. The only one who hadn't recoiled in horror from this apparently outrageous display was Byakuya himself. He only seemed mildly disgruntled. Like someone who has had a fly go three feet in front of their face.

"My sources tell me that _you_ are the top dog around here, _Byakuya_ " Sneered Rukia, desperately trying to spit what she wanted to say out before the regret and apprehension piling up inside her throat sealed her mouth shut.

Byakuya remained stoic.

"Your sources were not unreliable"

"Good!" Spat Rukia.

"Cause I've got something to show you."

Tearing open her parcel, she brandished the content in his face. Another gasp was unsettled out of the onlookers. This one contained more confusion than horror.

In her hand was a sword. But it was like no sword anybody had ever seen. It was completely snow white with a handle engraved with a vast variety of snowflakes and a ribbon sticking out of the end. The blade itself appeared to be made of crystal, shimmering and glistening with rainbows via the beams of reflecting light. It was the most beautiful weapon anybody on campus had ever seen.

"Does this look familiar to you, Byakuya Kuchiki?" Asked Rukia, studying his reaction. Perhaps it was an illusion but had a muscle in his jaw twitched?

Rukia gasped. Perhaps she had imagined it, but she wasn't taking chances. She was going off on what she had.

"IT DOES LOOK FAMILIAR!" She shouted, a long dormant rage finally awakening inside of her.

"YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS! YOU FREAKING KNOW THAT THIS SWORD IS CALLED **SODE NO SHIRAYUKI**!"

The black-haired youth's upper lip curled in dissatisfaction.

"And why should it matter if I do?"

" **IF YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS, THEN YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT THIS WAS USED TO KILL MY SISTER!** " Howled Rukia, in a full-on frenzy.

"AND YOU SHOULD ALSO KNOW THAT IT HAS A TWIN! A TWIN BLADE CALLED SHINSOU! AND I'M POSITIVE IT'S IN YOUR POS-"

*BAM*

An unknown force sent a painfull fit right into Rukia's upper jaw.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" She yelled. She was getting just a little bit sick of being randomly assaulted.

In front of Byakuya was a slender, yet short feminine looking youth. Just like Nel, he was wearing a strange looking helmet. Except, while Nel's was modeled off of a human skull, his was seemingly modeled after a saber-toothed tiger. His black hair seemed to have been cut with a razor blade, save for a long, thin braid going down his back. His eyes were the color of honey, and he glared at her with themas he smeared what appeared to be Rukia's blood on his cheeks.

"That's enough out of you" He said cockily.

"How _dare_ you address Captain Kuchiki in such a callous manner? Have you no shame?"

Rukia glared right back at him.

"Get. Out. Of. My. WAAAAY!"

"No. I don't think I will" Sneered the youth.

"As president of the boxing club, I, -"

"I don't care _what_ your name is! **Get out of my way**!" Yelled Rukia as she swung Sode no Shirayuki at him.

The boy gracefully dodged it, effortlessly via a backflip and kicked her in the behind in one fluid motion (somehow)

Rukia roared in agitation, as she repeatedly swung her sword at him. But each time, not only did the boy dodge her attacks, but deliver his own blow. And his always met his intended target.

Within ten minutes, Rukia was sporting not only a black eye, but a cut lip and multiple lacerations all over. She was getting woozy from the blood loss. She had to get away or this boy would finish her. She hated running from a fight, but somehow deserting seemed more dignified than getting knocked out in front of the whole school.

She shakily brandished her sword at Byakuya before running off.

"This is not over"

The boxing club president bared his teeth.

"You're not getting away that easily!" He laughed, as he proceeded to run after her.

"Fall back" Byakuya's cool voice cut through the tense air like a knife.

"There is no need to exert yourself pursuing her. She will return soon enough by her own accord"


	3. The Rukongai

Rukia didn't stop running until she was in her hometown-the Rukongai district. It was the crudest, most disgusting, most run-down, crime-ridden district in the country-but it was home to her. That wierd boy would never find her here. There were way too many people. Even still, Rukia found her legs walking and carrying her all the way to her old home in Hanging Dog Terrace. It was a filthy, shack infested with insects. And however badly it had looked when RUkia had left for Las Noches Academy, it looked a lot worse. Just from looking at the outside, Rukia could tell that the moment she had left Hanging Dog, the neighbors had come to loot the place to the bare bones. Not that there were that many possessions in the first place.

Rukia pushed her way through the empty doorway and collapsed in the center of the living room. Partly from exhaustion. Partly from despair. She couldn't (and didn't feel like) choking back the sob that erupted from her throat.

"I'm sorry Hisana!" She wept.

"I couldn't find the answers. If I just had a few seconds longer, I could have _forced that idiot, Byakuya to his knees_ and _beat the truth out of him!"_

Another sob tore out of her and before she could stop herself, she was belting out the painful truth that she had been in denial about the whole way there.

"Oh. _WHO AM I FREAKING KIDDING? I couldn't even take on a president of some stupid club! Even if that bastard hadn't stepped in, Byakuya would have kicked my butt before I realized it!_ "

Rukia sobbed and sobbed for what felt like hours, cursing herself for her weakness.

"Damn it! Damn it _all!_ I wish I was stronger! I wish I was stronger! _I just wish I could only be_ eeeaaaAAAA _AAAA_ _ **AAHHHHH**_!"

Rukia screeched at the floor gave way beneath her and sent her flying six feet down.


	4. Put Me On

**Trigger warning:** Some people may interpret the next scenes as a sexual assault

Rukia retched ad she got to her knees. She had fallen right through her house and into what appeared to be a garbage dump.

"This landfill was under our house this whole time?" She mused.

"No wonder it always stank so bad"

Rukia grimaced as she lifted her palm . As the floor had collapsed and given way, she had cut her hand on the splintered wood. She winced as she realized that there was so much blood from the cut, that it was not only staining the pile of greasy rags she had landed on, but soaking through. Rukia cuddled the bleeding had to her chest. Infection was going to set in soon and it wasn't like she could go home to put on a bandage. Truth to tell, she didn't really have a home. Ever since she had recieved her acceptance letter into hounoji academy, she had been living on the streets, vowing never to return to her old home as a sign of never looking back. That vow had lasted for less than a week. Rukai cursed herself for her inability to commit to anything. And her inability to keep a promise. Damn it all!

Rukia spat in frustration. Well, one thing at a time. And there would be plenty of that to curse her helplessness after she got out. She got up and scanned the hole she had fallen through. It seemed as far away as the sky.

"Wait..." A strange voice came out of nowhere.

Rukia whirled around like someone had pricked her

"Who's there? Why are you down here"

"Don't leave...I need more... _give me **more**_..." Moaned what sounded like a man.

"Who are you!" Demanded Rukia, going into a fighting stance on instinct.

This position was useless because a split second later, she was knocked over like a feather. Nobody could blame her for not being prepared though. Nobody would have been able to brace themselves from the shock upon learning the shock of realizing the voice's owner.

Standing on top of Rukia was...a track suit. And it's sleeves had wrapped themselves around her arms like vines. And there was a voice coming out of it. Rukia couldn't get a good look at it due to the fact that the garbage dump was very poorly lighted (it was a garbage dump below her house which had no lights on in it) But her vision wasn't bad enough to see that the outfit had no wearer!

"Put me on! PUT ME ON!" Cried the demonic device.

"What the actual heck?" Muttered Rukia dumbfoundedly, unable to comprehend her scenario for a split second.

"Your a track suit...track suits...don't talk.. _.track suits don't talk!_ **WHAT THE FRICK ARE YOU!** "

"Never mind that!" Hissed the track suit annoyedly

"Just put me on already, bitch! _I ain't going back to sleep!_ "

"TRACK SUITS DON'T TALK! I'VE NEVER MET A TRACK SUIT THAT COULD TALK! I MUST BE DREAMING! THAT'S IT! I'M DREAMING! I MUST HAVE HIT MY HEAD A LITTLE TOO HARD ON THE FALL DOWN! I'M DREAMING!" Shrieked Rukia on the verge of hysteria.

"WELL CONGRATS!" Snapped the track suit.

"TODAY YOU NOT ONLY GET TO MEET ONE IN THE FABRIC! BUT YOU ALSO GET TO _WEAR_ ONE! NOW PUT ME ON! AND GIVE ME MORE BLOOD _ **! WHO KNOWS HOW LONG BEFORE I GO BACK TO SLEEP!**_ "

"Wake up already, Rukia! _Wake up! Wake up! I'm getting freaked out!_ " Squealed Rukia.

"FINE! IF THAT'S THE WAY YOU'RE GONNA PLAY, I'LL _FORCE_ YOU TO WEAR ME!" Decided the suit as it began to rip off Rukias dress.

"No...Cut that out... _Help me!_ " Screamed Rukia, freaked out with the strength with which the mass of fabric was capable of holding her down and tearing off her clothing with. But all her trashing and shrieking proved to no avail, for the next thing she knew, the track suit was on her body.

"Excellent fit" purred the Track suit.

"Now for the blood"

Rukia let out a bloodcurdling scream as she experienced the sensation of something akin to a cat lapping up the blood from her wound. Then there was a huge burst of light...and she was silent...


	5. Meet The Four Elites

"THWACK!" "BASH!"

"A thousand and one pardons" whimpered the once arrogant President of the Boxing club, broken wood fragments and sawdust all over the helmet adorning his bowed head. By the time Byakuya had barely finished uttering his dismissal from the Student Council Lounge when he bolted from the lavished room.

"You let that insolent wench speak in that disrespectful manner" Rasped a freakishly-slender man with long black hair, an overlarge eyepatch, and a mouth in a bizarre disproportion to his face. It was Nnoitra J. Gilga, Chair of the Disciplinary Commitee of Las Noches High

"You failed to capture her" He continued.

"And you couldn't even do something as simple as _confiscate her weapon!_ "

"This club president is _your_ subordinate! As such, his failure falls on _you_ , **_Aaroniero_**!"

He whirled around to face a roguishly handsome, rugged youth with spiky purpleish-black hair, the ends tied into a loose ponytail. Said youth rolled his sea-green eyes and flopped onto a futon. _He_ was Aaroniero Arrurerie, Head of Athletic Recreational Activity.

"I am _aware_ of that!" he snarled. Suddenly a malicious, calculating grin flashed across his face

"But I wouldn't throw rocks if I lived in a glass house, _**Nnoitra**_. It wasn't _my_ department's job to step in when she began talking to Master Byakuya like that. Unless there was an exchange of power that occured right before that little incident, I believe it was _your's_ "

"click-clack-clack" typed a laptop's keyboard. It's owner was a pink-haired boy with bone-white glasses. His name was Szayelaporro Granz and he was the Head of the Information and Strategy Committee.

" _I've collected some research on the new girl_ " He drawled in a voice that wouldn't have been out of place in the mouth of a drag queen.

"She's got something of a track record" He went on.

"Mostly she's been committing petty theft and joining in on street fights. She's from the _Rukongai_ District and she didn't go to any school before this. As a result, you _wouldn't believe_ what _I had to go through_ in order to obtain this data. _Really_ , this wasn't on her school records from the getgo when she joined this place?" Each consecutive word had more an more disgust clinging to it to the point at which his final ones were barely comprehensible, smothered by exaggerated moans of disgust.

"I agree with you, Szayelaporro" Said Byakuya, after he finished sipping his tea.

"A foolish mistake indeed. Inform our branches to extensively monitor her behavior from this point onwards"

"I shall, forthwith, my lord"

"So the Praying Mantis, the Squid, and the Venus Fly Trap* all screwed up, did they? Why am I not surprised?" Sneered a purple-haired girl in an obnoxiously vulgar Lolita-style dress complete with a pair of fairy wings. In her hand was a yellow yoyo and she sent it flying in the direction of each of the other three Elite Four of the school before she called it back. She was Cirucci Sanderwicci, the head of culture clubs. She shifted her playboy-style position on her futon and looked at Byakuya.

"Anyways, I've been meaning to ask you, Master Byakuya. Why did you order the confiscation of that weird-looking sword of hers? Should we be worried about it"

"This sword of hers is no mere weapon" Responded Byakuya.

"It is specifically designed to cut through the life-fibers that make up our unique resurreccion uniforms"

The Elite Four gasped.

"How- how did the likes of that street urchin get her filthy hands on a weapon like that?" Spat Nnoitra.

"What is this girl's name?" Inquired Byakuya, ignoring Nnoitra's remark.

"Her name is Rukia, My Lord. No last name (hence the reason why it was so hard to track down any information about her)" Said Szayel.

None of the Elite Four noticed Byakuya purse his lips together and assemble them in a form akin to a smirk.

*All the elite four have codenames based on animals. All the espada have releases based off animals. You do the math. But I couldn't, for the life of me figure out Szayel's animal model for his resurreccion, so I just gave him the a plant whose abilities somewhat parallel his own. If you can think of a better animal for him, please tell me and I'll gladly change it.


	6. Rukia Vs Ggio: Round 2

**Later that afternoon...**

"Are you listening, Newbie?" Shouted the Boxing Club President from a megaphone in the Hueco Mundo Square, Aaroniero at his side. He was standing in a boxing ring, assembled just for him

"You have one hour to show up in the town square! And if you don't your little friend is gonna get deep fried!"

Behind him, Nel was shrieking and trashing about for all she was worth from her cocoon of ropes suspended over a vat of boiling oil, tears of fear streaming from her eyes.

"She is guilty by association with a criminal. None other you of course! Because of your contempt of Master Byakuya!" Continued the Boxing Club President, relishing her anguish.

"And if you wanna play the hero and save her sorry ass, I suggest you bring your fat one into my field vision! Show yourself, bitch! I know your out there!"

"Torturing a student?" Mused Mr. Urahara from a school window.

"Now, like most of you, (I'm sure) I've never _actually_ read the entire Code of Conduct for Las Noches High, but I'm pretty sure that this doesn't make the cut of things that don't go against the school's policy. Wouldn't you agree, Principal Luisenbarn"

Principal Barragan Luisenbarn was a stocky old man, with a mustache akin to a broom end and skin the color of a walnut with a texture twice as intense. He shook his head and sighed.

"A _re you suggesting that it is within my power_ to do something about it? Don't make me laugh" He grumbled.

"You weren't born yesterday, Urahara. You've taught at this school long enough to know I abdicated my authority over this academy a long time ago. If Byakuya Kuchiki has given his approval for this, there's nothing I can do about it. Have you forgotten that the little snot's adopted father, Sosuke Aizen is the superintendent of every school in this region, as well as the director of this one? Do you have amnesia or something"

"No, no, nothing of the sort" Urahara said good naturedly.

Meanwhile, Aaroniero was looking skeptically at the Boxing Club President.

"Taking a hostage? Intense much?"

"Master Byakuya was courteous enough to offer me a chance of redemption by planning the confiscation of that girl's Sode No Shira-whatever" He replied, determinedly.

"I cannot afford to hold back my efforts, no matter how drastic they may seem. If it means I get to keep my two-star resurreccion, I'll gladly _kill_ the girl without a second thought!"

"Take it easy, tiger!" Chuckled Aaroniero.

"Besides this girl, Nel is my only hold on her" The Boxing Club President added.

"I asked around, and apparently she's the only one who even spoke with this Rukia"

"Of course any random student would have served as an effective hostage, really" He agreed.

"But still, I wanted one who had some emotional value to her. That might spur her on to fight harder. And I wanna get some fun fighting out of this in exchange for all the trouble I went through after fighting her earlier" He grinned.

Aaroniero shrugged.

"Whatever works"

"This is bad for Nel! Really really bad!" Whimpered Nel.

"Nel is a masochist, but if Nel gets submerged in oil, all of Nel's cwodding will be dissowed and then evwybody will see Nel in her panties! And Nel didn't know she'd be suspened in the air so she forgot to wear her pwetty, sexy panties! Waaah!"

"Eh?" Said Aaroniero.

" _That's_ her main priority?"

Nestled amongst the throng of onlookers, both students and civilians, were Pesche and Dondochakka.

"Hang in there Nel" Whispered Pesche

"Yeah, that's right. We're gonna save ya! Know what I'm talking-GAH!"

Dondochakka never actually finished his signature catch-phrase becaause at that very moment, a myusterious cloaked figure used his head as a launchpad to propel herself onto the boxing ring.

With one fluid motion, the figure withdrew a beautiful, crystalline sword from her cloak, severed the ropes binding Nel in place over the oil, carried her out of the boxing ring, and gingerly placed her on the outskirts of the mock-arena.

"Rukia!" Squaled Nel as she glimpsed her savior's face!

"Nel is so happy to see yous!"

"Are you ok?" Asked the subject of Nel's praise, kindly.

"Yep! Nel is fine!" Confirmed the greenette stoically.

"Good!" Replied Rukia.

"Then it's time for me to deal with that clown once and for all!"

And just as quickly as she had rescued Nel, she whipped herself back into the arena.

The Boxing Club President spat on her face

"So you're finally here, are you? I was wondering when you'd show up!"

"Using a hostage to get my attention was a low and cowardly move on your part!" Retorted Rukia.

"If you wanted me to kick your butt, all you had to do was ask!"

The boy smirked.

"The Boxing Club doesn't usually hold matches between nonmembers! But I don't mind making an exeption for you!"

His smirk blossomed into a grin. All of a sudden, he withdrew a dagger with a yellow hilt from his belt a hurled it into the air.

"When we met before, you said that you didn't give a damn about my name"

"Sorry to disappoint you but that hasn't changed"

"Well tough shit! Because I'm going to tell it to you!"

His hand zoomed out and grabbed the dagger by the hilt as it began to return to earth from it's fall.

"The president of Master Aaroniero's Boxing Club! Ggio Vega!"

By now, GGio's boyish smirk had blown out into a malicious one.

"While we're on the subject, I'll tell you another name. Consider yourself fortunate I've deemed you worthy to hea it."

He dipped his head in what appeared to be a feigned bow of respect.

"Bite Off! _Tigre Estoque!_ "

There was a flash of light so powerful, everybody save for Rukia was temprorarily blinded. When Rukia's vision returned, her jaw dropped.

"What the heck? How is that a uniform?"

Ggio was looking incredibly different from before. His features had gotten a lot more feminine, his mask had now transformed into a boxing helmet, the black embroidery adorning his white jacket earlier had become indredibly thicker and more defined, he jacket itself extended to his thighs, his braid had gotten considerably thicker, and there were two knives fused with his wrists.

"What on earth happened to your outfit?" Inquired Rukia.

"You have just witnessed the awesomeness that is my Goku Uniform, Tigre Estoque!"

"I've never heard of a uniform that could change it's appearance as well as it's wearer's!"

"Well the ones you heard of weren't resurreccion uniforms! They are unlike any other on this planet! They're made of life-fibers which enhance our abilities! My resurreccion enhances my boxing skills considerably! It was custom made!" Said Ggio smugly.

"Whatever!" Scoffed Rukia.

"Let's fight!'

"I agree!" Roared Ggio as he lunged at her. Rukia barely had time to dodge as one of his blades missed her stomach by a hair's breadth.

"I'm not finished!" He yelled Jovially as he swung the other blade at her.

"Left hook!"

Rukia was fortunate to dodge that blow as well. Her cloak wasn't, however and Ggio's blades ripped it right off of her.

Nobody was prepared for what was under it.


	7. Some no Mai: Tsukishiro

Rukia looked incredible, breathtaking, awe-inspiring and ...bizarre!

Firstly, her hair, which had turned blue cascaded to the floor ,in an incredibly stiff curtain-like shape.

As for her outfit herself... none of the boys in the school could keep their mouths open and their emotions in their pants! The only part of her body that was completely covered was her arms and her legs (up to the level of her butt) by tight gray bandages, expertly outlining the contours of her body. On her hands were black gloves and on her feet were black high-heels, seemingly made of satin. Aside from this, the only article she wore was the world's most strangest V-neck. An incredibly flimsy blouse whose neckline plunged so deep, that if it went any lower, the entire shirt would be in half. And the shirt itself really didn't do that good of a job covering her either! It was so see through! And attatched to this shirt was a black collar which receded as high as the neckline went low, to the point in which it covered her whole face! On this collar were two slanted, feline-esque aquamarine eyes. Lastly, she wore a white headpiece that was entwined arund her head by blue and green ropes.

"What-WHAT- _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?_ " Hissed Ggio, completely off guard.

"This-this isn't my fault! I can't help it!" Protested Rukia, her face as red as her hair was blue.

"How _dare you make a mockery of me by using your gender against me_! Who do you think you are, bitch!?"

"I'm telling you, it's not my fault that I'm wearing this outfit! And if you can't concentrate on the fight just because you know for a fact that your opponent is biologically female, then maybe you shouldn't be a boxing club president! Because you seem like a pretty bad one!"

Ggio turned a somersault in the air and landed a few feet backwards. He bared his teeth at her for five seconds before breaking into a perverted grin.

"Alright, girlie. If that's the way you wanna play. I'm stripping down too"

"What!" Shrieked Rukia.

"I'm stripping down...to my full power!"

Everybody groaned.

Ggio lifted his right hand in the air. The stars on either one of the palms on his hands started to glow incredibly brightly. WIthin seconds, they dissolved.

Ggio's entire body became enveloped in a bright magenta light. His veins seemed to bulge out of his skin and try to break free of it!

Everybody was silent as he bulked up on a massive scale, gaining up to three times his original mass. Then, his hands went from having swords on them, to becoming actual blades themselves!

"Two star goku uniform! Tigre Estoque el Sabre!" Shouted Ggio. The light engulfing him slowly dimmed.

"Behold! The true battle form of my Goku uniform! Tigre Estogue El Sabre!" He gloated.

"Firstly, I heard you the first time" Said Rukia in repulsion.

"Second, how the hell is that a uniform?"

"Little lesson, _Rukia_ " Sneered Ggio.

"You're at Las Noches Academy now. If you think any ordinary article of clothing can be compared to a Goku Uniform, then you. Are. An. IDIOT!"

"If I showed my final form at my out of school matches, I'd win so easily that every school in the country wouldn't be able to challenge me! They'd all be too chicken!" He laughed like a maniac.

"But at Las Noches Academy, when I bare them for all to see, I feel incredible! Now. **DIE!** "

He swung his sword-hands at Rukia with so much force and swiftness that everybody standing outside the ring on Rukia's side was knocked over flat! Imagine Ggio's surprise when Rukia was still standing upright after the blow! Without a scratch!

"It-it can't be...it's not freaking possible!" He whispered, beads of perspiration peeking out of the surface of his skin

" _ **Prepare to die!**_ " He shouted again, more confused than confident, and he swung his sword hand at her again. Once again, her body received the full impact of the blow. And once again, she was still standing without a scratch.

Everybody was amazed. How on earth was the new girl able to withstand those punches? How was she not a bloody pulp on the ground?

"Is it...is it a uniform?" Asked Cirucci?

Szayel looked at his data patterns from his "Life fiber frequency-detector"

"No." He whispered in confusion.

"It's something much. _..much_ stronger!"

"WHAT THE HELL!" Shouted Ggio is frustration.

Rukia laughed amiably.

"You call those punches? I thought I was just feeling a light breeze!"

Ggio's face turned a color of magenta that matched the light that appeared when he went into battle mode!

" **I'M TELLING YOU NOT TO UNDERESTIMATE ME!** "

Rukia turned serious.

"Now it's my turn to be on the offense"

She whipped out her white sword.

"Dance...Sode no Shirayuki" She whirled it in a circle for everybody to ooh and aah at.

To say that Ggio looked like he was about to explode with rage was an understatement.

" _Think something like that will stop me, huh?_ " His voice was hoarse with rage

"I've had just about enough of you" Said Rukia, as she got into a fighting stance.

"Some no mai... _Tsukshiro!_ "

She whipped her sword across in one smooth stroke. And as she did so, Ggio gasped. A pillar of ice was starting to form beneath his feet.

"What the..." He whispered right before his entire body was frozen within the pillar. For a moment everybody was breathless.

"Wow! Rukia defeated Ggio Vega! And he was the Boxing Club President! GO RUKIA!" Nel broke the silence with her cheering.

But wait...what was happening? Suddenly, without any warning, the entire pillar shattered into a thousand pieces along with Ggio's outfit, leaving him just as naked as he was on the day he was born. The ice particles were swept up by a random gust of wind and got swept in the direction of Byakuya. A wall full of students rushed to shield him, the Elite Four included. But noteven they were a match for the stray shard that sneaked past their watch and slashed itself across Byakuya's face, leaving a crimson cut on the backdrop of snow-white complexion.

The entire school gasped in horror.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Shouted Aaroniero, as he prepared to climb into the ring, ready to take her on himself.

"Stand down, Arruruerie" Said Byakuya cooly. If he was angered at all by the outcome of the match, he didn't show it.

"New girl." He said, addressing Rukia.

"Where did you get your hands on that outfit?"

Rukia's smirk had been replaced with a glare of steely determination. She picked up a microphone that had been left askew in the ring.

"A gift from my sister, Hisana" She answered, as she raised her sword to match Byakuya's eye level

"And while we're on the subject, do you see this? It was left behind by the same waste of space who MURDERED HER!"

Byakuya's lifeless eyes narrowed.

"And now..." Said Rukia.

" _You. Are. Going. To. Tell. Me_. _**WHO IT BELONGS TOO!** **BYAKUYA KUCHIKI!**_ "


	8. Nel, Pesche, and Dondochakka

"Pant...Pant...drool"

Rukia groggily woke up to find a hideous, red and white mask hovering over her in a strange room.

"GAH!" She shrieked as she headbutted her assailant. He went flying back ten feet.

"Who do you think you're messing with, you pervert!" Shouted Rukia.

"I'm the psycho with the white sword who-hey wait a minute? Where is my sword!"

"It's right here" Chirped Nel, handing her the parcel in which it was wrapped in.

"Thanks Nel" Said RUkia as she unsheathed it, not bothering to wonder what Nel was doing there.

"This creep was trying to put the moves on me"

"Dondochakka!"Chided Nel.

"What did Nel tell you about personal space?"

'"Boo hoo!" Wailed her brother.

"That really hurt!"

"Hey wait a minute? Is that you, Dondo...dondo-what's-his-face? That guy from before!"

"That's right!" Said Nel.

Suddenly a haze of questions began to flood Rukia's mind.

"What-what happened after the fight? I was yelling at Byakuya and I was...about to..."

"You passed out after you yelled at Master Byakuya" Explained Nel.

"You were totally awesome!" Chimed Pesche, appearing out of nowhere.

"Swinging that weird-looking sword around dressed like a hooker clown! I can't imagine why anybody would want to dress like _you_ did! They'd have to be totally cray-cra-gah!"

RUkia returned his compliments with a smack.

"It's none of your damn business, you freak."

"Owwww!" Whined Pesche.

"How could you do that to me? I'm the one who dragged your behind all the way back here! At least show some gratitude!"

 **Later**

"If you're wondering why you're not hurt, you should thank Nel!" Said the little girl proudly, during dinnertime (the foursome was sitting in a circle around a makeshift hotpot, with rather unnappealing meal within it).

"Nel's Goku uniform gives her saliva that makes you all better?"

Rukia flinched at the idea of being drooled all over, but her curiosity overrode her disgust.

"So what's the deal with these Goku uniforms anyways?"

"They're totally super duper awesome! The more stars you have, the more awesome they are! They're made of these thingies called Life fibers! But Nel is a garbage bug who doesn't have one with any stars on it. So it's just a regular uniform. Nel can only heal things with it" She smiled, wistfully.

Suddenly, a massive worm, wearing a white helmet burst into the room, out of the blue. Rukia yelped and jumped backwards as it slithered past her and made a beeline for the pot.

Nel, Pesche, and Dondochakka leaped up and rushed over to the creature's side in a vain attempt to draw it's attention away from the serving container.

"No, boy!"

"Get away from there!"

"Save some for us, will ya!"

By the time the monster was removed from the premises (aka the one room shack which seemed to be made of 70% cardboard), there was a considerably smaller amount of food in the pot than there was before the arrival. However, judging from the appearance of it, Rukia was unsure if this was a tragedy.

"That was our pet, Bowwabowwa!" Nel explained between gulps of the hazardous-looking sludge.

"That...that was a pet?" Whispered Rukia weakly. What kind of a crazy family was this!

"So anyways..." Rukia said.

"Are all three of you siblings? Where are your folks?"

"*Gulp!* Ain't got any!" Replied Nel as she downed a mouthful.

"When I met Nel, she was so darn cute, I decided to be her big brother, know what I'm talkin' about?" Elaborated Dondochakka.

"Same" Said Pesche.

Rukia scratched her head in vexation.

"So basically, you're a bunch of street kids who banded together"

The trio dropped their platters to the floor with a simultaneous clatter.

"WHAAAAA!?" Squawked Nel.

"Does this mean..." Whimpered Dondochakka

 _"That we're not really...brothers?!_ " Squawked Pesche!

"THIS IS HORRIBLE!" Screamed Nel.

"NOnononono" Hushed Rukia, unable to handle anymore shouting after her day.

"What I meant to say is...you're totally brothers and sister! I don't know why I said you weren't! Slip of the tongue!" Rukia chidingly patted her head in a desperate attempt to feign stupidity.

It was as though a cloud of sleeping gas had settled into the room. The three slumped back into their chairs, with massive heaves of relief.

"Don't scare _Nel_ like that!" Reproached the greenette lazily.

"You almost knocked my socks off!" Added Pesche.

"I was so scared, _know what I'm talkin' about?_ " Moaned Dondochakka.

Nel's attention was drawn to the empty bowl in front of Rukia.

Like a rocket on ecstasy, she grabbed her bowl, shoveled several handfuls of mush into it, and began stuffing it down Rukia's throat.

"Eat up Wukia! It's tasty!"

"Wharrghle!" Spluttered the unsuspecting girl. however, she was pleasantly surprised to discover that the mush didn't taste half as bad as she thought it did. In fact, it was rather filling and not half bad for something brewed in a slum. Maybe this family wasn't so bad. They were eccentric, but they clearly had a strong familial bond. And despite the murky shack's appearance it had a cozy aura about it that made Rukia feel safe and content. Sensations that she hadn't experienced in a long time...


	9. Sewing, Tennis, and Grimmjow

**At Las Noches Academy**

"Other schools make the youth wear uniforms to show ownership and identification" Said Byakuya.

"But at Las Noches Academy, our uniforms are made for combat. They shall symbolize our resolve and our pride once we have commenced our conquest of the masses of peasants. The members of the sewing club, such as yourselves, the Exequias are the foundation of this endeavor, manufacturing these uniforms. Our empire results on your foundations. It would be in your best interests not to take your work lightly"

The newest members of the Sewing club applauded Byakuya's short but ominous speech. After a period of exactly thirty seconds, they went straight back to work as thought the appearance of the student council president was nothing more than a nonexistent illusion. Only one member continued to acknowledge Byakuya. The president of the sewing club, himself. Rudobon Chelute. What with his tall, imposing frame, his gravely voice, and his constantly masked-by-a longhorn's-skull face, he was an ominous figure, feared and revered by the students of Las Noches Academy on a level parallel to the Four Elites, themselves.

"Excellent choice of words, my Lord" He said as he bowed to Byakuya. The latter turned his attention to the newly arriving Aaroniero. Then it was directed on the girl he had brought on her request. Upon falling into Byakuya's field of vision, she immediately knelt down as well.

"Loly Aivirrne, captain of the Girl's Tennis Team, reporting!"

"Are you prepared for the Vandenreich Match?" Said Byakuya.

"Of course we are!" Beamed the girl.

"When we're done whipping the butts of those Quincy losers, they won't have enough ass-cheek left for their mommys to kiss and make them feel better with!"

"We've gone through a ton of trouble to hide our ulterior motives" Said Aaroniero.

"If you defeat the sternritter, the entire Quincy district will be under Las Noches Academy's control. It would be unwise of you to lose"

"I understand, completely!" Loly said.

Rudobon stood up and clapped his hands. Within seconds, a beautiful, white dress with black lining was put on full display.

"A commissioned gift from Master Byakuya" He explained to the awestruck girl.

"A custom-made two-star Goku uniform, complete with a tennis-player's resurreccion"

A look of pure elation lit up Loly's face.

"My own two-star Goku uniform? Complete with a resurreccion?! I'm so honored!"

"There is no need for thanks" Said Byakuya as he turned away from her, and returned to his private quarters.

"Simply see to it that you win the match. I require no more thanks than that!"

"You've got it, milord!" Loly was practically salivating in gallons.

"We'll win this match without any doubt!"

"Why don't you wear a Goku Uniform, sir? If anybody is worthy, surely it would be you?" Asked Ukitake, Byakuya's butler as he poured him a cup of tea.

"Senbonzakura is more than sufficient" Replied the youth as he patted the sword hanging by his belt, in indication. Ukitake chuckled

"Then perhaps, it's simply a question of a uniform worthy of you!"

Byakuya sipped his tea without any indication of the past comment.

 **Back at Nel's Home**

Rukia stared up at the thatched ceiling of the roof. Nel had been kind enough to let her spend the night. Even if she wanted to sleep, she couldn't. Forget, the fact that there were three pairs of feet kicking into her body in areas she didn't even know were capable of being kicked, and the incessant snoring loud enough to wake the dead, her mind was overflowing with far too many questions to shut down.

"Are you still awake?" She whispered at the track suit hanging over her head. Her inquiry was met with silence.

"I wish I knew what on earth you were" She muttered.

..."Grimmjow"

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"FINE! IF THAT'S THE WAY YOU'RE GONNA PLAY, I'LL FORCE YOU TO WEAR ME!" Decided the suit as it began to rip off Rukias dress._

 _"No...Cut that out...Help me!" Screamed Rukia, freaked out with the strength with which the mass of fabric was capable of holding her down and tearing off her clothing with. But all her trashing and shrieking proved to no avail, for the next thing she knew, the track suit was on her body._

 _"Excellent fit" purred the Track suit._

 _"Now for the blood"_

 _Rukia let out a bloodcurdling scream as she experienced the sensation of something akin to a cat lapping up the blood from her wound. Then there was a huge burst of light...and she was silent...  
_

 _Was...was she dead? Hesitantly she opened her eyes. Everything was quiet. She was still in the garbage dump. Had she been dreaming? What was the deal with that dream anyways? What with that perverted tracksuit ripping off her clothing...She peeked down at her body to confirm to her subconscious that she was still wearing her usual black robe-and her heart stopped when she realized she was still wearing the tracksuit._

 _"WHAT THE HECK?!" She yelled. What the heck was she wearing? What with that tight bondage up and down her arms and legs...and that top! So flimsy that she might as well have been flashing her bare boobs to the world! This wasn't a dream! It was real! But why didn't the track suit look like how it did before? Never mind that! Why couldn't she take it off!_

 _"GET OFF ME!" She shrieked!_

 _"WHAT THE HECK IS GONG ON ! WHY CAN'T I TAKE THIS DISGUSTING THING OFF?" She struggled and squirmed for all she was worth, but the outfit remained on as though it were stitched to her body._

 _"Why. Can't . You. Come. OFF!" Shouted Rukia as she put all her strength into wrenching off the outfit. Imagine her surprise when she felt her entire body get uprooted from the ground and back up the hole in the floorboards._

 _"What...what just happened.." Muttered the stunned Rukia._

 _"You just sampled a taste of my power" Boasted a voice. It was the same one she had heard as the suit forced itself on her._

 _"What!" She cried._

 _"Unfortunately for me, I can't activate my true strength unless I'm exposed to your blood. But since you were being all stubborn and whatnot, I had to help myself!"_

 _"What? You're not making any sense!" Said Rukia._

 _"What are you, first of all?"_

 _The voice in her head sighed. Rukia felt as though a light breeze was blowing through her outfit._

 _"I don't actually know" It admitted._

 _Rukia felt a stab of irritation._

 _"What do you mean you don't know? Don't play dumb with me!"_

 _" I mean it!" Snarled the voice._

 _"I don't have any memories and I don't know what I am"_

 _Rukia slammed her palm to her forehead. This scenario redefined the word 'bizarre'!_

 _"But I know three things!" Added the voice._

 _"I know my name: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. And I also know what I was made for. If any article of clothing is made with even the slightest amount of Life fibers... **my job is to tear it to shreds**!'" It's voice was filled with so much malice and sadism that Rukia flinched._

 _"So...what's the other thing you know?" She asked, mildly, suddenly terrified of the suit. It sounded like it would be all too happy to end her life in a thousand ways, she didn't even knew were possible!_

 _"Huh?" Said the suit, snapped out of it's clothing-tearing reverie._

 _"I know the identity of the girl who made me. She had pale skin, short black hair, and purple-blue eyes. Come to think of it, you look just like her..."_

 _"Hisana!" Gasped Rukia. Why would she make auch a thing like this? She was the last person in the universe who one would suspect of making creepy, talking clothing_

 _"Don't even think about wiping your snot on me!" Snapped the suit._

 _"No, no!" Explained his flustered wearer._

 _"That was the name of my sister. I can't believe she made you! I guess there must have been a reason you were hiding under our house" Knowing of her sister's association with the suit, Rukia felt a sense of relief wash over her. Followed by a brain-wave._

 _"I'm Rukia" She told the suit._

 _"And you're coming with me"_

 _"And why would I do that?"_

 _"Because with you, I might just have a shot at knocking that high and mighty Byakuya off his throne!"_

 _Picking up a tattered bedsheet and draping it around her, she marched back to Las Noches Academy, her confidence rejuvenated._

 ** _If you like this, please review!_**


	10. Loly, a Harlot of One Thousand Stings

"There sure is a noticeable gap between the rich and the poor" Rukia commented as the view from the schoolbus rapidly evolved from of slums and alleyways to mc-mansions and pristine fountains.

"That's cuz Master Byakuya wules over evewything in Hueco Mundo" Explained Nel as she giddily bounced up and down in her seat.

"All the two-stars and the one stars live in the fancy pwaces because dey have stronger connections wit him and are more impowtant to the stwuctuwe of Las Noches Academy"

"Compawed with dem, Nel is just a lil' bug. That's why Nel is a no star who lives da under-devewoped awea of town"

"Your home location depends on how important you are to the school?" Said Rukia, in awe.

"Good grief, this is even more of an empire than I thought"

As the bus entered Las Noches Academy, and the two girls got off, Nel turned to Rukia abruptly.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Wukia! I was wond-win' if you had a place to say. Cuz' if you don't Nel would-"

"BAM!" A bright green object flew across the schoolyard and whacked Nel in the face dead center. The impact was so hard that she was heaved onto her back.

"NEL!" Cried Rukia in alarm as she offered her a hand. There was a massive bruise on her face and it was nothing short of a miracle that her nose wasn't broken.

"What Nel was going to say-" Continued the little girl, weakly.

"Was we want you to stay-"

"BAM!" Another object struck her in the face again, and had she not been holding onto Rukia, she most certainly would have been on her backside again.

"What the heck?" Wondered Rukia as she examined the assailant of an object, at her feet. It was small and spherical. She realized that it was a tennis ball.

But Nel wouldn't let two hits in the face deter her conversation. Bravely, she soldiered on

"stay...wit...us" She moaned as she began to massage her face.

Rukia whirled around, and concluded the identity of the thrower of the tennis ball. It was obvious that the culprit was the black-haired girl in the pigtails with a tennis racket. She might have been pretty had one of her eyes not been covered with a rather unnerving eyepiece and her expression not been one of utter contempt and spite.

"You threw that didn't you!" Shouted Rukia, angrily.

"Nice to meet you too, New Girl?" Sneered the one-eyed racket wielder.

"I'm Loly Aivirrne, thanks for asking."

"I don't remember asking you for your name" Growled Rukia.

"Of course you wouldn't!" Scoffed Loly.

"Why would the _high-and-might_ y new transfer student who made _such a name for herself_ yesterday, be interested with us lowly _common folk?_ "

Rukia shot her a quizzical look.

" _Wha_ t are you talking about?" Had she met this girl before? With the bitter way she was talking to her, one would think she owed her money in a past life.

"This may be a little hard for your self-centered little mind to comprehend. But I didn't come here to meet you and ask for your autograph" Spat Loly.

"I'm here because tennis club member, Nel Tu failed to report for practice, yesterday after school. And as the club's captain, it is my duty to administer her punishment"

"You're in the tennis club?" Rukia asked Nel.

"That's wight. But since Nel was taken pwisoner yesterday, Nel missed pwactice. Sowwy" She turned her eyes to Loly with a pleading look in them. Unfortunately her silent plea for mercy was met with a sadistic grin.

"Well, you shouldn't have done it without permission"

Rukia couldn't believe the malice of this girl. Unsheathing Sode no Shirayuki, she protectively stepped in front of her.

"Are you really _that_ delusional, you one-eyed freak?" She shouted.

The grin on Loly's face slipped into a wrathful snarl.

"Are you suggesting that you wanna take her place, _new girl?_ " She spat.

"Nel, why don't you get to class?" Rukia yelled over her shoulder.

"If you stick around for this, you are going to be late"

Her eyes shifted from the empty space where Nel was originally to her current location-halfway up the school stairs. When she reached the top, she turned and waved before disappearing through the entrance door. Rukia rolled her eyes before turning her attention to Loly again.

"So you _do_ wanna take her place. Well, who am _I_ to deny the _great 'new girl'?_ "

"Since she gave me a roof over my head and a decent meal, it's the least I can do" Rukia shrugged.

Loly's face contorted into an expression of vehement loathing. Rukia could see a distinct thread of spittle coming out of her mouth. But when she finally spoke after a long-thirty seconds, her voice was so quiet that Rukia had to strain her ears to hear it. But every word was quivering with rage and that couldn't have been more evident if she been speaking through a bullhorn.

"You think you're _all that_ and a back of chips because you beat that loser, Ggio Vega?"

"Well, he was a two-star, wasn't he? Just like you, I presume? I doubt there's going to be that big a world of difference between your power levels"

Loly was so tense with anger that a reticulated pattern of veins was clearly visible from under her skin.

"You are so going down: _New Girl_ " She hissed.

"Bring it on, you cyclops! I'm going to shred that uniform off your back like it's made of paper!" Rukia enthusiastically brandished Sode No Shirayuki, the lust for battle pumping in her ears.

"Come on, Grimmjow!"

She closed her eyes, anticipating the same sensations that she had felt last night when Grimmjow had transformed. The braced herself for the blinding light and the impending transformation. Seconds mounted. After the seventh one, Rukia realized that she looked pretty stupid.

"Grimmjow!" She hissed.

"I could really use a transformation right about now!"

"So aren't you going to change into that clown's outfit?" Sneered Loly.

"Or are have you realized that the rest of the world thinks that you look like a freak and a whore in it?"

"I'll transform in a minute!" Protested Rukia, as the grim realization that she had no idea how to activate the transformation dawned on her.

"Well, too bad! I don't care about how long it takes for her holiness to shed her dignity!" Cried Loly.

"I'm starting whether your high and mighty ass is ready or not!"

As she held her tennis racket out in front of her like a frying pan, a violet light enveloped her.

"Two-star uniform resurreccion! _Poison, ESCOLOPENDRA!_ "

Rukia watched numbly as the nonexistant sleeves of Loly's dress extended to her arms and encased them in white cocoons of cloth. That numb despair had awe combined with it when these cocoons extended several feet and turned into a pair of massive tentacles, and Loly's eyepatch transformed into a strange, protective covering, framing her face.

"Behold, the power of my two-star Resurreccion Uniform!" Gloated Loly.

"It's about to kick your oversized behind and take you down a peg or two!"

And before Rukia could react, one of them grabbed her leg and began smashing her body against every solid building in the vicinity. The last conscious thought of Rukia before she blacked out was "Damn you Grimmjow"


	11. Urahara, a Lowly Teacher?

Rukia woke up groggy, and dizzy. Her entire body ached so much that it was only when she realized that she had no idea where she was that she found the will to get up.

She inferred that she was in some kind of a storeroom judging from all the shelves filled with storage boxes. A curious theory occured to her that maybe she had been kidnapped by a serial killer who was planning to desmember her body and put it on one of these shelves to join his other victims. It was as good a guess as any at that point.

"AHHH!" She shrieked. Forcing herself to get up, she raced to the door and pounded it with all her might.

"Let me out! Let me _out_!"

"It's open!" Called a friendly, muffled voice from outside. Rukia blushed with embarrassment, but decided to be careful anyways if it was a trap. As she grabbed the doorhandle and exited, she realized that she was in some kind of a boiler room. Was her kidnapper a store-owner by profession? Was he going to keep her locked up in the shop so that nobody would here her when she screamed for help. Not one to take chances, Rukia raced towards the door and punded on it for all she was worth.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She yelled. Her lungs screamed in protest due to all the pressure she was putting on them after her beating, but she didn't care. If she didn't get out of here soon, she might never be able to breathe again.

Suddenly the light turned on and Rukia heard someone behind her.

"If you think I'm going to lie on my belly and willingly let you hack me to pieces, you've got another thing coming!" She found herself yelling, to a blond haired man in sandals and a green-and-white hat. Rukia prepared herself to fight him by reaching for her sword-only to realize that she had no idea where it was.

"Sode no Shirayuki is fine" Said the man patiently.

"How-how did you know what my sword- Who are you?"

"I am but a mere teacher" He said, theatrically

Rukia gasped.

She remembered who the man was! She couldn't believe how dull she had been to not recognize him-he was her homeroom teacher! Mr. Urahara! He must have found her unconscious and dragged her off! How many girls had he done this with? What a pervert! He wasn't even the slightest bit original!

"Your outfit's in the laundry" Added Urahara, interrupting her mental detective work.

"I'm pretty sure it would have been a sanitary violation if I left it on you while treating your wounds. Counter-intuitive to healing"

Rukia cocked her eyebrow. If this man had washed Grimmjow, then-

"Gah!" She squawked as she realized that she was in her bare undergarments.

"You _undressed_ me?" She shrieked.

Urahara shook out a hand-fan and brought it to his face.

"Maaaybe" He purred, cheekily.

"You perverted freak! I'll get you for that!"

Rukia raced towards the man, planning to kick him between the legs. But the moment she was within one foot of him, he gracefully jumped behind her and before Rukia even had time to process this, she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder.

" _What did you do to me!?_ " She cried.

"Relax" Urahara held up a scarlet syringe. It was filled with her blood. Rukia watched in bewilderment as he walked over to the register and produced a white bundle and unfolded it. Grimmjow!

"Observe" Instructed Urahara. He held the syringe to the outfit and ejected the blood all over it. Grimmjow began pulsing with a bright blue light and when it subsided he looked like he had when Rukia wore him in the Rukon.

"Yes that's it...give me more... more... MORE!" He howled joyfully. Seeing Grimmjow sentient again, reminded Rukia of the reason why she felt like she had been shoved into a wood chipper and woke up naked in a possible sex- offender's storage room. She marched over to him and rammed her fists into him.

"What the hell, Rukia?" He yammered indignantly.

"Where were you today when I needed you?" She demanded.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about" he snapped in return.

"Don't play dumb with me! I'm not an idiot!"

"How sweet!" Sighed Urahara.

"You two are like an old married couple"

Reminded that there was a grown man in the vicinity and that she was naked, Rukia forgot all about her reproaching and jammed on her outfit.

"Now that I'm clothed" She said.

"I demand an explanation as to what the heck is going on!"

"I would think it pretty obvious." Reasoned Urahara.

"In order to wake up your espada, you must feed it blood"

"E-espada? I have no idea what you're talking about. Do you mean, Grimmjow?"

Urahara stuck his fan at her and waved it.

"That's correct!" He sounded like a game show host. But although there was a joking glint in his eyes, he took on a much more serious expression.

"Your espada was designed and created by your late sister, Hisana"

Rukia's jaw dropped.

"You _knew_ her?"

"Yes. And whoever who masters her invention will find themselves as the person who...is worthy of...challenging Byakuya Kuchiki!" His enthusiasm made Rukia roll her eyes.

"Ok, that's all well and good, but do you wanna tell me what the heck is going on with this school? It has something to do with Hisana's death and I'm pretty sure you know how. And why are you telling me all this anyways? You sound like you want me to challenge Byakuya? Since you work in the school, shouldn't you be all about kissing the ground he walks on?"

"Ah-ah-ah!" Chided Urahara, skaing his finger at her like a father to his mischievous child.

"First you've got to prove to me that you _deserve_ to know!"

Rukia crossed her arms.

"And just how would I do that?"

Urahara's mouth stretched into a childlike grin.

"Defeat the tennis captain, Loly Aivirrne. There's no way you could beat Byakuya if you can't even do something as easy as that!" He made it sound so obvious.

A loud, beeping noice pierced the air.

"There's the second bell. I can overlook your first period absence, but I would get to your next class, pronto" Said Urahara as he got up and handed her, her backpack and Sode no Shirayuki.

"Oh, and take this" He tossed her what looked like a flimsy, hand-guard.

"It's called Panthera. Say the activating word, 'grind', and you'll be able to draw blood from a scratch like your skin's made of butter. And there's a healing salve in it that'll close your wound pronto"


End file.
